


Sex And Candy

by klloydbanks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klloydbanks/pseuds/klloydbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn, 2.9k AU. Written for the spn kink meme prompt: Jared (13-15) and Jensen (17-19) are neighbors and friends. One day when his parents are away Jensen invites Jared and a few friends and they end up watching porn and circle jerking. All the guys are impressed by Jared's size, who's almost as big as Jensen despite his age.<br/>When all the guys leave, Jared and Jensen are still horny and they fool around, jerking, kissing and sucking each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex And Candy

Jensen loved Jared to death, would do absolutely anything for him but he had been looking forward to this night for a while and wasn’t sure he wanted to cancel. It’s just that he was a healthy 19 year-old male and he was pretty sure he’d read somewhere that it’s not healthy to hold off on orgasms at his age.

He and his friends had a standing Friday night hang out that they called ‘movie night’. Almost every Friday since they were 14, Chris, Steve, Mike, Tom, Misha and Jensen would get together, watch some stupid action movie, get bored half way through and put in a porno instead. It was always at Jensen’s house. His parents were filthy rich, perpetually absent and constantly felt guilty for leaving poor Jensen at home alone. As such, he had the enormous basement to himself, huge plasma tv with surround sound, black leather couches, giant bedroom complete with California King bed. Plenty of room for them to convince themselves it wasn’t gay.

At first they didn’t do anything, just squirmed around trying to hide their hard ons while they filed out to the bedroom one by one, coming back looking loose and relaxed. Jensen always liked going in to his room at the end of those nights, loved the musky smell of multiple orgasms, rumbled sheets, garbage can full of used Kleenex. It always made his blood heat up a little bit more.

It took about 6 months before Jensen just said fuck it and pulled his dick out in front of the boys. They’d been in school together forever so he knew for a fact he was packing more than anyone else in the room. As soon as he unzipped he had five sets of eyes locked on his hand, big tits on the screen long forgotten. He felt the arousal zing sharp down his spine, greatest thing he’d ever felt. At least until the next Friday when Tom’s hand wrapped around his, tightening his grip and speeding up his strokes.

After that things just never stopped escalating. He was like 90% sure Steve and Chris had been fucking for at least 3 years. Mike was a slut for Tom, did anything he asked. Unfortunately for him, Tom was a slut for anyone willing enough. Misha and Jensen were easy, sat back and let things happen. They were all pretty fluid with each other.

Jensen was the only one who had yet to give any blowjobs but he’d been curious for the last few months. He wanted to give it a try but he was really picky when it came to the stuff he put in his mouth. Steve and Chris were exclusive about oral so that eliminated both of them. Tom had foreskin and quite frankly, Jensen was a little scared of that. Mike and Misha were both too small for his taste, if he was gonna do it he wanted to feel it. He’d just have to go outside the group.

He heard the doorbell ring and pull him from his thoughts and bring them full circle back to Jared. He opened the door to Jared holding a duffel bag of clothes for the weekend. Whenever his parents went away for weekends Jared stayed with Jensen whether his own parents happened to be present or not. They knew he’d always take care of Jared, loved the kid more than anything in the world. “Hey kiddo.” He was only 5 years younger than Jensen but they’d known each other their whole lives and he’d always thought of them kind of like brothers.

He pulled the younger boy into his arms, surprised with how tall Jared was getting to be. At 14 he was almost caught up to Jensen’s 6 ft. “’M not a kid Jens.”

Jared’s face burrowed into his neck and he moved to tangle his hands in the boy’s ever growing hair. “Sure thing baby boy, you need a hair cut.”

“God, you’re worse than my mom.” Jared stayed in the embrace until he felt Jensen’s lips touch his forehead. He hefted his bag on to his shoulder and started to make his way to the basement door until he heard Jensen clear his throat.

“Think you’re forgetting something there champ.”

Jared just rolled his eyes, walking back over to his friend. “Jesus Jens, I’m almost as tall as you, how long we gonna keep this up?” He stopped in front of Jensen and pressed his lips to the older boy’s chin completing their routine.

“We can trade spots when you outgrow me.”

“What if we just end up at the same height?”

Jensen quirked his eyebrow at that thinking maybe Jared was flirting with him a little. “Well I guess we cross that bridge when we get to it.” He grabbed Jared’s bag and led him downstairs, sitting on the bed to breach the subject of the night’s activities.

“Listen Jare, I’ve got the boys coming over tonight and we’re just gonna watch some movies.”

“Ok sounds good. What’re we watching?”

“Well you don’t have to hang out with us if you don’t want to buddy, you can stay in here and play video games or do homework or whatever.”

“You don’t want me to hang out with your friends?” The look on Jared’s face could have killed Jensen’s fish (if they hadn’t already died when he forgot to feed them). He looked so dejected and upset Jensen couldn’t help but pull Jared into him.

Once he had Jared between his legs with his arms wrapped securely around him, he continued. “Come on baby boy, you know that’s not true.” He spoke directly into Jared’s silky hair, pulling in the warm, spicy scent of his shampoo.

“I know you think I’m just a kid Jensen.” That cut him deep, Jared hadn’t used his full name since he’d blown off the kid’s baseball game when he was 8. “It’s fine, I’ll just go to sleep early or whatever.” Despite the fact that he was angry, Jensen could feel Jared relaxing back into his embrace, taking comfort from Jensen the way he had since their childhood. They had always been hands on with each other, much to the chagrin of their fathers and delight of their mothers.

“No baby, I don’t think that at all I just wanted to make sure you were gonna have a good time. Me and my friends don’t exactly do… normal things… when we hang out.”

“What do you mean normal? What do you guys do?” His fingers were lightly tracing over the back of Jensen’s hand where it rested on his belly.

“Umm… well, mostly we watch porn.”

He could almost hear Jared’s eyeroll. “Whatever Jens, me and Chad do that all the time.”

“Well we get pretty… worked up. And like to take care of things for each other.” Jensen could feel his face heating up and spoke the words into the silky mop of Jared’s hair.

“Take care of things? Like you… jerk off together or something?”

“Sort of.” Before he cold elaborate any further he heard the doorbell ring and got up to let the guys in. They were all settling in to the couches when Jared came out to join them.

“My word, Jared Padalecki when did you grow up?” Jensen immediately stiffened at the leer he could clearly hear permeating Tom’s voice.

He saw Jared’s eyes flick uncertainly to him before he cleared his throat and muttered an “I dunno” under his breath. He watched as the younger boy unconsciously shifted closer to Jensen and he decided that if Jared really wanted to hang out with them he could but he’d be kept on a very short leash. He wouldn’t allow his filthy friends to taint his sweet, innocent Jared.

“And will young Jared be joining us this evening?” Mike’s words were considerably more icy and Jensen watched his glare flick between Jared and Tom.

Jensen reached up to twine his fingers with Jareds and pulled him into his side.

Chris’s voice broke the defiant standoff between Jensen and Mike. “Looks like that’s a yes then. Well it’s my week and I picked the new Pirate one everybody’s been crying about wanting to see.” This announcement was met with positive murmurs from everyone including, much to Jensen’s shock and awe, Jared.

It was maybe 8 minutes in when Steve and Chris started to touch each other and that effectively served to open the floodgates. Jensen unzipped and pulled himself out, feeling Jared’s eyes track him while mimicking his movements.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and soft “holy shit” come from Misha’s direction. He turned to see what had caught his attention and saw his eyes locked on Jared’s dick. When he looks for himself, he can understand why.

Jared was almost as big as Jensen, definitely thicker. He cock was huge, throbbing, red and dripping. Jensen immediately felt his mouth watering and looked up to see Jared watching him just as closely. He shot a possessive glare around the room, letting everyone know to back off Jared before turning back to the younger boy.

He shimmied closer until they were pressed up against each other and moved to whisper in Jared’s ear. “Jay, let me touch you baby boy, please.” He dropped his hand to Jared’s thigh and began rubbing up and down and grinding his naked cock into his hip.

“…not in front of everybody else. Can we just- later?” He looked so unsure and Jensen smiled at the kid’s obvious desire to please him.

He pressed a kiss to the skin behind Jared’s ear and continued whispering filth. “Yea baby we can wait, want me all to yourself?” He chuckled lightly at Jared’s enthusiastic nod. “Grab that big cock Jare, twist up at the head. Yea that’s it, God look at how wet you’re getting yourself. I’m gonna taste you tonight baby.” Jared let out a whimper and Jensen just pressed his dick harder into his side.

In the background he was aware of the sounds of a blowjob and the deep moans that could only mean Tom getting off. He tuned it all out and focused all his energy on getting Jared to cum. “You like that sweetheart? Like that I’ll be a slut for you? I’ll get on my knees for you whenever you want Jare, maybe you can even fuck me with your huge dick.” He had no idea where all of his dialogue was coming from but all of a sudden Jared was shooting hot white ropes of cum all over himself and a broken off moan hung heavy in the air.

Jensen watched as Jared closed his eyes and began pulling deep breaths into his lungs. He looked over to find Chris watching them curiously, Steve’s head bobbing in his lap. He nodded to his friend before pulling Jared up and away to his room.

As soon as the door was closed behind them he was pulling Jared up against him, trying to rip at their clothes. “Wha- Jen, what about your friends?” He moaned deep and loud when he felt Jensen’s tongue roll up the column of his throat.

“They’ll let themselves out. You wanna touch me baby boy? Come on, touch me.” He thought he’d died and gone to heaven when he heard his sweet, innocent little Jared let out a growl and push him down on the huge bed.

Jared tore off their remaining clothes like they were burning and took a minute to just stare at Jensen’s naked body laid out before him. He knew he should have felt self-conscious. Jensen was beautiful, no other way to say it. Lean, tan with freckles dusting his shoulders and a light trail of hair leading straight to his flushed dick. He would have felt self-conscious had it not been for Jensen studying him with the same careful admiration.

“Jens, I don’t really know how to- I’ve never… I’m not usually into guys.”

“Usually?” Jensen backed up on the bed, pulling Jared over him and leaning up to suck small possessive bruises into his neck.

“Just… I’m not gay so…”

“Jared, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“NO. No, no, no, I want you, always want you. Just I don’t know how to make you feel good and I don’t wanna be bad for you.” Jared stopped talking as soon as Jensen’s lips covered his. It didn’t last nearly long enough though and Jared was left chasing the taste of Jensen.

He had pulled back to brush the hair out of Jared’s eyes, smiling fondly at him. “Nothing you could ever do would be bad for me.” Just like that, Jared was back to drowning in the taste of Jensen, would have stayed there tangled up in him, tonguing the inside of his mouth for as long as Jensen would let him. Apparently though, Jensen had other ideas.

He flipped them around and began trailing his tongue in winding patterns down Jared’s chest and stomach, only stopping to bite down on the cut of his hipbone. “I wanna suck your cock baby, can I?”

If he weren’t already blindingly hard, that would’ve done it. He nodded slowly and lifted his hand to rest the back of Jensen’s head. He watched Jensen’s teeth scrape over his swollen bottom lip and he couldn’t resist anymore. Getting a solid grip on his dick, he ran the head over those big plush lips, painting them white with his pre-cum. He felt a flare of possessiveness rise up in him, wanted to mark Jensen up so everyone knew he was off limits.

As soon as Jensen felt the cum on his lips he knew he’d be craving that taste for as long as Jared would let him have it. He sealed his mouth around the head of Jared’s cock, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around. He dipped in to the slit to gather all he could get but it wasn’t enough.

Without warning Jensen sunk down as far as he could go and then just kept going. Jared felt him choking, throat contracting around the head of his cock. He wanted to pull Jensen off, give him a break but then he heard a muffled moan and couldn’t help but push him even further down. “Fuck Jens, oh god, oh my god your mouth. M’gonna cum, take it Jen. Nnngh.” He pushed at the back of Jensen’s head, feeling him gag and setting Jared over the edge. He came down Jensen’s throat with a load moan, griping tightly to his hair.

Before he could even think of reciprocating, Jensen was already straddling his waist and pumping his dick. “Mmm baby boy, I can still feel your cock down my throat.” Jared could hear the raw, scratchy sound of Jensen’s voice and impossibly felt his arousal stir once more. “’M gonna paint you up with my cum, everybody’ll know you’re mine. You’ll look so pretty baby. Finger me Jare, want your fingers in me.”

Jared whimpered and sucked two fingers into his mouth, getting them as wet as he could and trailing them back to Jensen’s hole. Jared pushed one finger into the tight heat, watching Jensen’s face for signs of discomfort but he was only met with pure unadulterated pleasure.

“That’s it baby, finger fuck me. Get me ready for your big cock. I’mma ride you so fucking hard.” As soon as his second finger breached Jensen, he was being covered in thick hot cum while Jensen’s ragged moans filled his ears.

After shooting his brain out his dick and all over his sweet, not so innocent Jared, Jensen collapsed, arms wrapping around the younger boy’s neck and burying his face in Jared’s neck. Jared just responded by pulling the enormous comforter around them and trailing his hands in senseless patterns over Jensen’s back.

“Jare?”

“Mmm?”

“After we take a nap, you’re fucking me. Just fyi.”

Jared’s arms curled tighter around Jensen’s body, holding him as close as he could get. “Mmm.” He had never felt so comfortable in his whole life, sweaty, naked and curled up in Jensen. That’s when he came to the horrible realization that maybe this was just a stupid experiment. “Jens?”

“Yea?”

“This is… you’re not gonna… you’re serious about this right? I mean-“

“I know what you mean baby and yes I’m serious. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I know you do kiddo.”

Jared just rolled his eyes at the nickname but smiled as the warmth of Jensen’s words settled into his stomach. “Oh and Jen?”

“Yes Jared?”

“Maybe no more jerk off sessions unless it’s just you and me.”

“Look at you making demands already, jesus.”

“Jennnnnn.”

“Yea baby, no one else.”


End file.
